


green with

by bethgreenesgf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Era, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgreenesgf/pseuds/bethgreenesgf
Summary: “Jealous, Pansy?”





	green with

Ginny broke away from Pansy, heaving her rucksack over one shoulder. “I’ve got Potions in five minutes.”

“Have some decency Weasley, at least do up your buttons first. No need to show off that shabby brassiere.”

“Jealous, Pansy?” Pansy scoffed, tightening Ginny’s tie to a vice-like degree. Ginny laughed. “You are!”

Ginny grabbed a handful of Pansy’s sweater and tugged her in for another kiss, nipping playfully at her lip.

“I’ll try to keep my knickers on then. I can’t think of what you’d do if you caught Draco Malfoy ogling my bare arse.”

“Kill you both and frame Goyle.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "jealousy" from [Femslash100](femslash100.livejournal.com).


End file.
